Damon S. Davis
Damon S. Davis (Born November 1971) is a multi-national media executive, author, direct response marketing entrepreneur, and a Television interview talk-show host. As a 6th generation leader in evangelical Christian evangelism, Davis serves as Chief Strategist and marketing advisor to some of the most prominent and influential faith-based organizations and faith-centric business leaders in the United States and abroad. His influence in television media evangelism, church growth and brand development is prevalent amongst major organizations within Central and South America, the West Indies and Caribbean, Europe, India, Africa and all of the United States. Career Davis is chairman and CEO of The Legacy Worldwide of Companies, a business conglomerate of multi-national enterprises serving the mainstream entertainment, Christian broadcasting, and health and wellness industries. Davis’ venture group comprises DAVISmedia, a full-service boutique commercial advertising agency, ZOElogics Health Sciences; indexee.com|website=www.indexee.com|access-date=2017-06-05}} an advocate for the health and wellness industry, utilizing holistic approaches to health and nutrition, and Davis’ primary enterprise, Legacy Worldwide, which is one of the largest full-service television production, marketing and branding, media distribution and multi-media advertising agency for Christian ministries and churches in 171 countries. With Legacy Worldwide, Damon continues the legacy of his late father, Wallace Ray Davis, best known as a Christian Television Pioneer having created and built the largest religious media agency in the world called Affiliated Media Group. With over 130 ministries represented, Ray was known by many in the industry as a master architect of success to the world of Religious Broadcasting and crusade Evangelism. Damon worked alongside his Father throughout the early 90’s and then again prior to his Father’s death in 2007, serving as the Vice President, Director of Business Development across his Father’s companies within the Affiliated Worldwide of Companies. The Davis’ legacy is known to be a contributor to aiding in the influence or construct of television program productions and international media distribution of some of today’s largest international Christian ministries and brands including Dr. Creflo Dollar, Gregory Dickow, Frank Santora, Dr. Derek Grier, Joel Osteen, TD Jakes, and several international humanitarian groups. Legacy Worldwide is headquartered in a suburb of Atlanta, and has offices in Chicago, New York, Manila and Puerto Rico. With more than 75 team members, Legacy occupies over 30,000 square feet of television production studio space, Digital Marketing, Media buying and management, product consultancy, literary assistance and donor development support. Under Damon’s leadership, his companies provide a complimentary array of multi-media support for evangelism, church growth, direct sales, distanced-learning, and telecommunications. Legacy Worldwide is a leader in full-service 501(c)(3) growth and development services. TV Hosting 1onOne with Damon Davis In the fall of 2015, Davis launched a television interview style program called 1onONE enabling the agency to spotlight close agency relationships and contribute to their exposure to an international audience. Broadcasting on major Television Broadcast and Cable networks, 1onONE spotlights Authors, Entertainers, Business Leaders and Pastors in an up-close interview with Damon Davis. The talk-show is designed to give voice to its guests who come to share with viewers the one thing that moved their life forward in faith, and shaped their ministries. Guests featured are invited to an up-close, transparent, and thought-provoking 30 minute of time that inspires hope, faith, confidence, and breakthrough strategies to win in life. 1onONE reaches over 800 million viewers daily and weekly on 7 major Christian networks. http://www.churchchannel.tv/watch/schedule_programs.php/p/332.html http://www.churchchannel.tv/watch/schedule_programs.php/p/332.html Writing Damon writes a regular blog2 for his personal website damondavis.com that also includes video content from the 1onOne shows. The topics and themes range from personal application to universal issues. Damon is also writing a major book on health and the natural and divine healing process. Early Career In 1993, Damon chose to pursue opportunities outside of the family business to expand his experience and knowledgebase in other facets of the secular advertising and marketing industry. His reputation grew as a take-charge leader and self-starter, which led him to the role of Vice President and General Manager of ADResources, Inc., a multi-million dollar advertising firm in the Southeast servicing such corporations as Aamaco Fabrics & Fibers, Husqvarna and Eletrolux AB, as well as distribution relationships with Turner Broadcasting Corporation. In this role, Damon formed a synergistic relationship with the company’s founder and chairman, R. Scott Hammond, with whom he shared idealistic visions for future business in a new and burgeoning industry known as direct response. Damon’s drive to high levels of achievement led him to a partnership with Scott in the spring of 1995 in the formation of a wholly owned subsidiary focusing on television direct response production and marketing called Hammond, Davis, and Associates, Inc. It grossed more than $18 million is sales in its first year in operation, working as a media buying source for such brands as George Foreman Grill, Juiceman, and Personal Power with Tony Robbins. Legacy World Wide Christian Media Agency Legacy Worldwide|website=www.legacyworldwide.com|access-date=2017-04-27}} Humanitarian As a successful leader over the last twenty years in the faith-based and direct response industry, most of Damon’s other visionary goals have also come to fruition. He built a humanitarian non-profit named Love Universal, which has notably helped children across the world, including the recent creation of the televised ‘Extreme Rescuers’ humanitarian effort4 Extreme Rescuers was birthed from Davis' desire to reach children in distress, which are in extreme situations where many humanitarian groups cannot reach them. In partnership with Hope of Life, Davis' first extreme rescue targeted malnourished and dying babies in remote regions of drought-stricken Guatemala. Davis plans to conduct 4 rescues in 2018 targeting extreme situations in India, Southeast Asia, Central Africa and here within the United States. In 2012, Davis was host of a documentary style humanitarian program produced by Legacy Worldwide in alliance with the Dikembe Mutombo Foundation. ☂ The program for NBA legend and Naismith Basketball Hall of Fame inductee Dikembe Mutombo took place on location Mutombo's home country in the Democratic Republic of the Congo 3.https://patch.com/georgia/buford/bp--a-ceos-extreme-effort-to-rescue-children Personal life Married over two decades and a father of five, Damon has become an inspiration and a role model in helping socially responsible businesses grow. Damon is a driving force for the next generation of this country’s spiritual legacy. He and his family live in the Atlanta metropolitan area. References Category:Television Personalities albums Category:Living people Category:1971 births